


mission critical

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is on a very important mission. She's not sure she'll make it.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	mission critical

Sinara staggered forward, the lights dancing around her, so dizzy she had to use one hand to steady herself against the wall, the other clutching her prize to her chest. She’d completed the mission, or at least part of it. The supplies were retrieved.

Now she had to find Kasius.

He was out there, somewhere, all alone.

She'd had to leave him behind to fetch the box held against her frantically beating heart. He’d been too disoriented to come along. He needed this box. He’d be okay with the box.

She could only hope he was where she had left him. She could only hope she found her way back to him.

Her own footsteps were pounding painfully loud in her head - or maybe that was her heartbeat. Everything was so bright yet she couldn’t see anything. She looked at her hand and turned it slowly. Or she’d meant to turn it slowly. It moved in rapid jerks.

She closed her eyes and slowly sank down onto the floor, curling herself around her precious cargo.

If Kasius found her corpse, he’d at least know she hadn’t failed her mission. He could take the box from her cold, dead hands and live on.

That thought made her feel a lot better as she lay there, the floor sapping the warmth from her body. She listened to her heart, loud and fast and then slow and fast again and altogether wrong. She could feel it all over.

Soon it would stop. Soon everything would stop and she’d be dead.

Somehow, the thought made her giggle to herself.

She hugged the box tighter and waited for the end.

“Sinara?”

She cracked an eye open, just about making out Kasius’ shoes a few feet away. She pushed into a sitting position slowly.“Kasius?”

“Hello, my love,”he said brightly.“I missed you. This nice lady helped me find you.”

The allegedly nice lady was holding onto Kasius’ arm and frowning at Sinara.

“How high are you?”she asked.

Sinara stared at her blankly.

Kasius laughed happily and patted the hand that was clamped around his biceps like a vice.“Oh, Security, no. It’s _Hi, how are you?”_ He looked back to Sinara.“Did you know Security was a name? I’ve never heard it. But she has it on her hat and on her jacket. Should I get a hat with _Kasius_ written on it? Hats don’t really suit me, though.”

“Do you have money for a taxi on you or do I need to call the cops?”Security asked.

“Poptarts,”Sinara said.

Security frowned at her.

Kasius pulled out his wallet and showed Security the notes inside.“Will that buy poptarts and the taxi?”

Security frowned at him too but nodded.“Yeah. Let’s get you to the register and then out of my sight.”

Sinara staggered to her feet and went to hold on to Kasius' other arm, glaring at Security. Kasius was hers to manhandle about. Only hers.

“You found poptarts,”he said, beaming at her.

She nodded and let him kiss her cheek.

It was way easier to walk in a straight line with Kasius to hold on to.

Security sat them by the entrance to wait for the taxi she’d called for them.

“Fucking stoners,”she mumbled as she herded them out of the store.

“Bye, Security,”Kasius said.

Sinara leaned against him and cradled the precious box of poptarts in her arms gently.

Mission ‘Midnight Grocery Store Run’ was a success.


End file.
